MY HEART
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: THIS IS A KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU FANFICTION *WARNING:THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS FIC AND MANY MORE TO COME IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS JUST THOUGHT I WOULD WARN YOU hope u lyk *SIGH* sadly i do not own inuyasha i wish i owned sesshomaru though : a girl can dream t


MY HEART

Chapter One

Hello, this is Kagome. I'm 17 years old. I have long black hair that reaches my lower back; I have bright blue eyes which shocked me because everyone in my family has brown eyes and brown hair.

My parents say I'm special but I don't feel special. I go to high school but I have very few friends, most of my peers don't even know I'm here.

I want to tell you a story of a crush I had and the shocking view of what I had to bare witness to. A story about shocking news, about how my heart called out to the only man I knew I could trust.

I'm the only person who was able to actually get close to him to be his friend. I want to show you how that very man and I got together and the happiness I felt being with him.

(A/N: WARNING SOME PEOPLE MAY THINK THIS STORY GOES FAST BUT I HAVE MY REASONS FOR IT SO JUST READ)

I've lived in Japan my whole life born and raised here. I had a pretty normal life… that is until I got the biggest shock of my life. On my 16th birthday my mother told me I was adopted. Ha well that explained why I looked so unlike my family. Well truth be told I kind of always expected that, no what shocked me was what my mother said next. She told me I was a special individual and all I could ask was how and she said to me in a very serious tone that I was a demon. Ha, yeah right like I would believe that or so I thought.

I didn't want to believe it but even if I tried not to believe it, it explained a lot of things like my great hearing, vision, taste, smell, speed and the fact I felt so different than every other human girl in school.

I was dating Inuyasha; he had been one of my friends since pre-school. He was a half-demon and when he asked me out I was happy, I mean I had a little crush on him since the 7th grade. Hey I'm not saying I'm in love with him or anything but I did have a little crush on him.

No the guy I loved could never love me except as a friend.

Well the betrayal came four months after we became official boyfriend and girlfriend.

I found him in my sister's room in a most sexual position above my sister thrusting into her. I felt so betrayed by my so called friend and boyfriend. I broke into tears.

I don't know if he smelt them or heard my sobbing either way he just kept thrusting and he looked at me and smirked. That's when I realized it, this wasn't the first time and he wanted me to catch them together. Then I knew him asking me out was just a way to hurt me.

I ran out of her room crying tears of betrayal there was only one place to go.

Sesshomaru's house was just down the block the only one I could talk to. He is a full-blooded demon and I'd known him before Inuyasha.

I had loved Sesshomaru, hell I still do, but I know all he sees me as is a friend. That's why I never told him. He was the most handsome man, actually demon, that I have ever seen and he held such grace and he was the only man I really trusted. He didn't judge me like the others did. I felt safe with him.

Once I reached his house I was about to knock when I suddenly stopped all I could think was that I hoped he didn't have 'company' it wouldn't shock me every girl wanted him.

I sighed and was about to leave when I felt a searing pain shoot through my entire body. The sudden pain had me falling to my knees trying to gasp for air. What was happening to me? I heard the door open but I couldn't move. I felt myself being picked up into strong arms and being held against a firm well muscled chest.

I knew it was Sesshomaru I could tell by his masculine musky sent that was mixed with the refreshing woodsy sent that only Sesshomaru had. I whimpered pitifully and I felt him rub my tummy and lick my cheek. Then I heard his voice it soothed a little, it always did.

"Calm down Kagome. It's okay. I know it's painful your finally changing into your true self. Just listen to my voice." I could swear I heard worry in his voice but I concentrated on breathing and calming down while listening to his deep voice that sounded like a purr. God his voice did sinful things to my body even while I am in pain I can feel the beginnings of arousal.

The next thing I remember is waking up next to Sesshomaru in his bed. I was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his favorite Good Charlotte t-shirts, this wasn't unusual when ever I came over and fell asleep I'd always wake up in his clothes I don't mind though, the shirt was at least 4 sizes to big and it fell over my shoulder.

I yawned and stretched. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth but when looked into the mirror I let out a blood curling scream. Sesshomaru was beside me in less than a second.

I could only stare. There in the mirror was my reflection but I looked so different my black hair had blood red tips and highlights and I had one blood red strip on each cheek, I even had blood red eye shadow on and my lips once a soft pink was now also crimson, it reminded me so much of blood. I was confused; than it hit me this was what I looked like as a demon. I looked at Sesshomaru, was practically smiling.

"God Sesshomaru, what am I going to do I can't go to school like this." I whispered softly.

"Why not?" was all he asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why. People will question me and what if I like lose control or something?" I asked the last part in a whisper.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to answer, as for you loosing control you will be with me all day every day. I wont let you lose control I promise." He had said it with such finality all I could do was nod but then something hit me.

"I can't stay with my family now can I?" I asked already knowing the answer but having to hear it just to confirm it.

"No you can't you will stay with me you must be around people of your own kind." He said.

I just nodded again.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AS A DEMON!

Chapter Two

We (Sesshomaru and I) got dressed for school I was so nervous but knowing Sesshomaru would be with me helped a lot.

*TIME CHANGE*

When we got to the school I could feel the eyes on me. When we got to first hour (study hall) a girl (Sarah was her name I do believe) walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled in what I guessed as an attempt and at seductive way and she flat out flirted with Sesshomaru, that's when it happened another shock of my life.

Sarah eyed Sesshomaru and then said something that made my blood boil and I could tell my eyes were red.

"So Sesshomaru after school you want to go some where more private?" she asked.

But Sesshomaru glared so icily at her I could swear it could freeze even the hottest of fires. But the shock came next at his words.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru said.

"Why not? I can give you the time of your life." Sarah said pouting.

"Because, my mate and I," he paused and wrapped his arm my waste, "have other more pleasurable plans." He finished and kissed my neck.

I couldn't help it I moaned out loud and felt him rub my tummy while smiling against my neck.

"WHAT?!" Sarah practically screeched.

"And how long have you two been courting? You've never showed interest in this bitch before especially when she when she was HUMAN!" she finished while glaring at me.

"Hm. For about two years now though she never knew it due to her not being accustom to demon mating and courting rituals. Now stop your annoying screeching." Was Sesshomaru's only response to her questioning. He said it with love and finality but I think I was the only one who could tell after all I was the only person who could actually hear and read his emotions due to us being so close.

I smiled at him after my shock wore off.

Then I asked him the question invading my thoughts.

"Oh really and when were you going to tell me this hm love?" I asked innocently.

"When you finally changed. If we had mated before you changed you would have been in even more pain. And I couldn't risk that I do not like seeing you in any amount of pain." And then he kissed me.

By the time school ended everyone knew we were going to be mates.

*TIME CHANGE*

We arrived at his or should I say our home and the next thing I knew I was laying on the bed with a very aroused demon a top of me I didn't even realize that we were both completely naked.

THE MATING

Chapter Three

Oh God was all I could think as I looked at his gorgeous body and it aroused me even more. I glanced down and gasped, he was HUGE! He growled as I whimpered my arousal so strong it was painful.

He kissed my neck and trailed kisses down to my breasts and kissed my nipples softly and then took one of them in his mouth and all I could do was moan. His hand trailed down my tummy and came to my hairless neither lips and stroked them gently.

He slipped one finger between my folds and I gasped as he stoked my clit. I begged him for more and as he stroked me he slowly moved down my tummy dipping his tongue in my belly button and God I was so aroused.

He gently and oh so slowly put his index finger in my sopping pussy it felt amazing with him fingering me and his thumb stroking my clit.

And then I moaned as I experienced my very first orgasm.

He removed his hand completely and I whimpered at the absence of the appendage that is until his mouth was devouring me and he ate me out like he couldn't get enough.

I knew I was blushing as he came up and whispered in my ear.

"God you taste so good love. You are mine." He practically purred, then he said the four words I so longed to hear come from his lips.

"I love you Kagome."

Then he gently thrust in to me and groaned at how tight my virgin body was. It hurt but he didn't move. I moved my hops after awhile just to see how it felt and we both moaned. He started thrusting gently in and out and oh my God it felt so amazing. I must have had at least four orgasms before he changed positions.

I was now on my hands and knees (doggy style how ironic) and thrust back into me. The new position took him into me even deeper. When we both came I moaned out that I loved him. Then he marked me and I was finally his forever and always. No other can have me and I liked it that way he was my one and only true love.

He whispered to me that he loved me as well and told me to sleep. And so I did I was really tired but I felt oh so happy.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he caught the scent. The scent that all demons, especially dog demons, wanted to smell from their mates after their mating. The sent of their mate carrying their pup.

He fell asleep with a content smile holding my still naked form to his.


End file.
